For many years skate and ski, and skate-ski sport products that are equipped with wheels have been available and/or illustrated and described in patents For example:
In 1968 Duane E. Blanchard in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,208 presented his roller skis having an elongated base member including spaced apart braces, together supporting wheels fore and aft and positioning and securing a sportsperson's feet in his or her boots. No braking components were used.
Also in 1968, Edward H. Eastin, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,922, described and illustrated his amusement and sporting device having two frames, each supporting a respective foot of the sportsperson, and fore and aft wheels. The wheels were mounted on axles which could be inclined to obtain steering control. No braking components were used.
In 1973, John G.Nicolson, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,413 disclosed his wheeled skis for dry land cross-country style skiing. The frames of skis supported fore and aft wheels on respective axles. Pivotal toe harnesses received the boots and feet of the sportsperson. As a person's stride was completing a pivoted toe harness directed a pivot bar into braking contact with a front wheel, so the person could in effect push off from this wheeled ski when the brake was on. No other braking components were provided.
Also in 1973, Robert A. Peterson in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,220 presented his foot receiving two wheeled vehicle, with two such vehicles being used by a sportsperson to ski on dry land. The wheels were of comparatively large diameter and the foot supports were located well below the axles of the wheels. The dry land skier to slow down or to stop leaned back to position his or her leg supported brakes against the rear wheel to create the braking force.
In 1975, Henri Copier, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,217, illustrated and described his twin-roller skates adjustable to a shoe. He provided a foot-rest base plate with front and rear mounted wheels. The front wheel was mounted for oscillation about an axis so it was effective in helping the sportsperson to turn. Also the front wheel during straight travel, if it was tilted would rub against braking pads. Both the turning and braking positions were created by the sportsperson's body movements, commencing with a lightening technique movement well known to persons who snow ski.
Also in 1965 Sven Oscar Wilje in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,486 disclosed his brake device for roller skis wherein helical compression springs provided between wheels and the frame prevented braking until the sportsperson moved his or her foot sideways against the action of the spring, to move braking components together.
In 1977, John P. Andorsen in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,596 illustrated and described his roller ski having leg operated braking means. The sportsperson would lean backwards to cause a braking force against the dual rear wheels.
Also in 1977 Phillip Kreis in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,705 disclosed his braking device for ski scooters. A sportsperson using a ski stick would depress a lever to create a braking force.
In 1982, Arne Eriksson in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,492 illustrated and disclosed his roller ski for training for long distance skiing events. The wheels had pneumatic rubber tires. There was no braking equipment.
In respect to bindings to receive the feet of sportspersons using roller skates, in 1974, Bryan Frederick Nicholls in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,111 illustrated and described his roller skates having separate ankle and toe straps each attached to a roller carrying chassis. Each strap was made of flexible synthetic resin material.
In 1978, Rudiger Pommerening in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,317 disclosed his roller skate having an ankle bracing support and both toe and ankle straps.
In 1988, Oiviero Olivieri in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,181 illustrated and described his binding device to secure a sportsperson's foot, within a boot structure, to a bearing structure of a sporting implement.
In 1978, Rene Bourque in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,856 disclosed his fast closing athletic boot using a molding technique in respect to providing a boot for an ice skate.
In 1983, William J. Gray in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,929 illustrated his single roller skate having a front foot stabilizer portion and two ankle stabilizer portions.
These various patents indicate how many persons have provided sportspersons with equipment for receiving their feet while they travel over various terrains using skating and/or skiing motions. However, when a sportsperson desired to roll over terrain having some irregularities and varying in slope, requiring both climbing and coasting downhill, equipment was not available, which the sportsperson could use safely going downhill, if the creation of reliable braking forces was necessary, while he or she remained in safe body positions to keep his or her excellent balance.